Violent Delights
by WickedFaith
Summary: Wizards and Witches?  Yeah right, I hadn't believed in fairy tales since I was 8 years old.   So why have I suddenly found myself a part of something much bigger than my own problems?   Sirius/OC, Post Hogwarts Marauder-Era
1. Down the Drain Pipe, of course!

_**Violent Delights **_

**Summary:**** Wizards and Witches? Yeah right, I hadn't believed in fairy tales since I was 8 years old. So why have I suddenly found myself a part of something much bigger than my own problems? Sirius/OC, Post Hogwarts Marauder-Era **

**WARNING: This story is definitely rated M for STRONG violence, STRONG language, and STRONG Sexual content. Most will not come until later in the story, but please…no younger readers. **

**Disclaimer: I own no one except Mary. And I shall not be held responsible for her effect on JKR's characters ^_~**

**Chapter One:**_**Down the Drain Pipe, Of Course**_

I threw my new Prada bag into the nearest closet, rolling my eyes at the loud bang it made. I retrieved a smaller non-name brand backpack from beneath by bed. It was already filled with my real essentials. Make up my parents wouldn't approve of and clothes that barely covered my arse.

"Mary, could you please help-" My cousin, Michelle stood at the door of our overly decorated room. She had stopped herself short when she noticed the bag. She knew exactly what it meant, and her bottom lip stuck out in response.

"Oh suck it," I hissed, "Your pouts never make me stay so why keep trying?"

She walked fully into the room and shut the door behind her, "Then take me with you." Her eyes filled with such hope, it made her actually look eleven despite the urgency for here to grow up around here. I chuckled at the thought of those eleven year old eyes in the places I would be visiting tonight.

"The Lord and Lady wouldn't dream of it." I ruffled her hair as she pulled her face into one that couldn't represent anything other than disgust.

"I'll tell on you if you don't take me." Her eyes held determination, and I had to admire her for it. I shoved so more useful objects into my small bag before pausing to look her in the eye. Like her parents would even give her the time of day.

"Then maybe I won't come back at all." I challenged throwing my backpack over my shoulder.

Her face dropped and tears formed at her eyes, "No! You absolutely can't leave me here with them. I will die of pure boredom if nothing else."

I smirked giving her a small pat on the shoulder, "Don't worry, love. I'll be back before sunrise. You know the drill."

She huffed climbing into her bed, "If anyone ask you're taking a long bath to soak away your sorrows of this God forsaken wretched place." She quoted like pro, well all except for the annoyance in her tone.

"Brilliant." I pulled the covers over her body and gave her a short kiss on the cheek, "Sweet dreams, angel." Before she could drift asleep, I was down the bloody pipeline of the huge brick town house.

"Oy! Hannah!" I yelled loudly banging on her front door not really caring what neighbor I woke up. Let them challenge me tonight; I was on a high I couldn't explain.

"What in the bloody hell?" I heard her through the door as I banged louder, "Keep your fucking bridges on. I'm opening the door." The door swung open revealing an annoyed Hannah. Her eyes instantly lightened when she saw it was me, "Mary!" She squealed, hugging my neck. Clearly she had started cocktail hour a little early and without me.

"I'm so glad you came." She pulled me out of the freezing cold London night and into her nice warm apartment. This was the first time I had seen the inside of Hannah's apartment. It was very homely, decorated with pictures of her and her boyfriend, Paul. Paul was actually how I had met Hannah. Paul was a very handsy guy who I had met my first night sneaking out. When I had refused his charms, Hannah had welcomed me in their group right away. We've been clubbing together ever since.

I started to take my jacket off, but Hannah stopped me, "Oh! Don't do that. We'll be leaving shortly, I swear. Paul!' She screamed his name, but received no response. "Friggin hell, he takes longer than a bloody lass to get ready, I swear it." I smiled pulling on my scarf. It was very toasty in here. "Lindsey is walking up the block now, and the rest of the gang are meeting us there."

She informed me opening a closet door next to her and pulling out her own jacket, "Paul! I fucking bloody swear. If you don't get your smart sexy ass down here, I'll…"

She was cut off by his voice, "You'll what? Do me until I die?"

I blush adorned my cheeks. Hannah and Paul were a little rough around the edges, but the fact that they were so free to act any way they please was what drew me to them. While, I was forced my over stuffed Uncle to act like a decent lady, one any gentlemen would love to marry and take off his hands. I bite my bottom lip. Hannah gave me a curt smile, "I better go get him. Be back, darling."

She skipped three steps at a time until she was up at the top. I set on the bottom step, holding my backpack in my lap. Not that I could fully blame my Uncle, after my father died, and my mother went off the deep end, I was practically forced into his hands. Still, he didn't have to be such a pig headed arse all the time. Even his own daughter couldn't stand him.

I smiled thinking of Michelle. She was probably already sound asleep. Hell, who was I kidding she was probably waiting at the window for me. Already thinking of questions to ask me about my adventures, as she called them. I rolled my eyes. The door bell went off causing me to nearly jump out of my skin.

"Mary, be a dear, and answer that, will ya?" Hannah asked before breaking out into a fit of giggles and squeals. I rolled my eyes. Her and Paul were rather sickening some times. I peeked out the side window, a bundled up Lindsey gave me a small wave. I open the door for her.

"Hiya, Mary," She bounced a brown paper sack in her hands. I shut the door behind her and she pulled out a bottle of rum and two paper cups. Hannah squealed again from up above as Lindsey pushed one of the cups into my hand, "Might as well have a drink for the road," Paul growled and Hannah was giggling once again. Lindsey wrinkled her nose, "Or for the wait." I took a sip of the bitter liquid. It was actually cold from the weather outside. Lindsey peeked out the window, "Those two better hurry up, or we'll be snowed in! It has already began to fall."

"Who two? Us two?" Hannah laughed from behind us as Paul wrapped his big arms around her waist, "Well, we're here! Let's go!"

"So, where exactly are we going? That we couldn't meet at our usual pub?" I asked throwing my backpack once again over my shoulder.

Paul gave me a wicked smirk and pinched Hannah's bum, "Why don't you lasses tell her? Yes, fill her in on your fucking ridiculous idea."

Lindsey scowled at him, "It's not ridiculous," She gave me a tight grin, "It especially won't be ridiculous when I am getting laid by a friggin wizard tonight."

"Yeah," Paul agreed, "Maybe if we're all lucky, he'll pull that wand out of your arse." Hannah socked him in the arm. I downed the rest of my rum and handed Lindsey the empty cup to refill again, "Wizard? You mean, as in magic?"

Lindsey nodded opening the front door and motioning us to follow her, "My coworker, Fatsy Patsy as I call her, swears up and down on her grandmother's grave that real life wizards go to the pub." She smiled smugly, "And I am going to get me one."

I frowned as we walked down the street in a direction I had never been before, "Why do you want a wizard? He'd still be an egoistic bastard of a man."

"I resent that," Paul kicked some of the already fallen snow onto my shoe, and I stuck my tongue out at him in return.

"True," Lindsey agreed, "But he must know some sort of magic to make his dick grow." Hannah squealed a shoved her, "You little pervert!"

We giggled and horsed around until we arrived at our destination. We all stood outside looking up at the corner building. "The Three Broomsticks," I read out loud, "Sounds…magical..?"

"Sounds like a house cleaning service," Paul commented causing me to snort and hit his arm.

"Well let's not just all stand out here," Hannah pulled on Paul's arm possessively, "Let's go in, baby. Maybe they can give us some type of magic for tonight" She giggled.

Paul obediently followed her in, "As if our love making needs any more magic."

When I walked in I immediately noticed it didn't look like our usual pubs. In fact it looked rather dull. There was no flashing lights or loud raving music, no cocktail waitresses walking around in half a dress, no sleazy guys asking you out every time you turned around. We immediately felt out of place.

"Nice going, Lindsey," Paul took his arms off Hannah as most of the regulars turned to stare at us.

"What a downer." Hannah mumbled.

"Come guys," Lindsey urged, "This place could still be nice," She walked towards the back room.

"Yeah, a nice place to read," I mumbled to Hannah as we followed her to the back room where the rest of our gang where waiting.

A round of cheers went about as we walked in. "Paul!" Brandon Bridgeman held up his pint of beer, "Is this place wicked or what?" He stumbled over to us, "Get this." He pointed to his mug, "They call this butterbeer. Absolutely wicked. And fire whiskey!" He stumbled over to us, "Don't even get me started on fire whiskey."

I shrugged; maybe we just had to give this place a chance. I started to take my jacket off; Brandon stumbled over to help me. "Mary, baby. It's a pleasure to see you." I rolled my eyes, but he couldn't tell since my back was turned to him. He put my jacket down on a chair next to his, "Sit with me," I settled in the chair despite the gnawing feeling in my gut. Our group took up three tables in this tiny pub.

Despite the big crowd of regulars up front, this back room was rather empty. In the distant corner I noticed a group of four boys sitting together, a beer in each of their hands. Something about them seemed different than the rest of us. They were scowling and talking in hushed voices. It immediately entered my head that they might be the wizards that Lindsey was talking about, but I was quick to dismiss that idea.

Wizards! What was I thinking? But for some reason I couldn't help but glancing over there every five seconds. Especially at the tall, dark and handsome one, who would occasionally whisper something to his friends then smirk at their reaction. It was as if my eyes were glued to him.

"Why don't you go play with him?" I turned my head towards Lindsey, who was sitting across from me. I glanced back at the young man, his crew was laughing loudly at something one of them said.

"I don't want to lead him on," I took a swig of the drink someone had placed in front of me.

Hannah snorted, "It's just a game, dear. Trust me, he knows how to play."

Brandon snaked his arm around my shoulders and hiccupped in my face, "Don't listen to them, Mary-quite contrary. You're mine."

I rolled my eyes shoving his arm off. I gave Hannah and Lindsey a playful smirk, "Fine. I'll do it."

I felt as if the entire gang was watching me walk towards the four men. Despite the fact that most of them hadn't even heard our conversation to begin with, but my nerves were up. I paused to adjust my low cut shirt and stand up just a little straighter to where things were sticking out in all the right places. As I approached the boys, their conversation came to stand still; one with messy hair elbowed the handsome one, who locked eyes with me.

I smirked at him, "Anyone here care to buy me a drink?"

The messy haired boy ran his fingers through his hair before putting on a dashing grin, "I think I have a few coins to spare."

"James," A boy in the corner warned, "Think of Lily."

I frowned at him. Who the bloody hell was Lily? And why was she affecting my game even if she wasn't here? I continue to work my charms on the untidy boy.

"I'm just thirsty." I cooed. They group of men shifted awkwardly.

"Relax, Remy, Lily is my home, and I'm not going on vacation any time soon, but that doesn't mean I am so much of a pig that I would let such a beautifully woman go thirsty." He kicked the chunky boy across from him, "Peter, go get her a drink."

The boy was gone before I specify what I wanted. The one called James motioned to the seat Peter had been sitting in, "Have a seat."

I sat down slowly making sure to point my arse in their direction and crossed my legs. I turned to the boy next to me, purposely avoiding the handsome one's gaze. _Severs him right_, I thought, _he should have been the one coming to me._ "Remy, is it?" I asked grabbing the cherry out of his drink and putting the whole thing, stem and all, in my mouth. "Remus, actually. And I was just about to eat that." I pulled the cherry stem, which I had tied in a knot with my tongue, out of my mouth. I placed it on the table next to him.

"I owe you one." The boy stared at the cherry stem, but didn't say a word. I wasn't sure if he liked it or not. Trying to hide my nerves, I turned to the drink that was just placed in front of me.

"Fire whiskey." Peter mumbled clearly noticing I had taken his spot at the table. I bite my lip as he pulled up another chair on the end of the booth. I wasn't starting out too popular with half of the group. I turned back to the half I knew I still had a chance with.

The messy haired boy was grinning at me, "Watch out," He taunted, "It burns." The glint in his eyes dared me, whether he knew it or not. I grabbed the glass and downed the whole thing. I immediately started choking.

"Man," I said between coughs, "You weren't lying." I felt esophagus was lit on fire. I finally glanced at the handsome boy sitting diagonally to me. He wore an amused look. I couldn't help but grin at him, even if I had just made a fool of myself. "And you are?"

"Sirius." He grabbed my left hand and brought it to his lips, "It's a pleasure." _Cliché,_ I thought to myself,_ but_ _smooth._

"Well," I shook the ice around in my glass, "Isn't anyone going to ask me my name?"

Sirius smirked, "You mean it isn't Angel de Heaven?" He said it with a French accent and I couldn't help but smile.

"Surprisingly, no. It's Mary. Mary Havilland. And if anything, it would be Angel de Hell, no?" The boy scoffed, "You don't look so tough to me." I took a sip of the melting ice. It made the bit of fire whiskey taste much better.

"Believe me; I can hold my own in more ways than one."

"Like, in bed?" His forwardness caught me off guard and spat the drink back into my cup, coughing once again. The smirk he wore taunted victory all over my head. I licked my lips, deciding not to let him get the best of me, "I'm sure, you would like to know."

His eyebrows rose, "I'm sure, I will. Your bed or mine?" His confidence through me off my guard again.

"Hold it there, bloke. I said I could hold my own, not that I was easy." I held his gaze long and hard.

If Remus hadn't tapped me on the shoulder, I wasn't sure if either of us would have ever broken apart. "I think your friends want your attention." I glanced over my left shoulder and sure enough, Hannah and Lindsey were motioning to me.

"Excuse," I mumbled walking towards them.

"Come on, we're leaving." Hannah shoved my coat into my arms. I looked over at the boys had just spent the last ten minutes with. Three of them had resumed their normal conversation, but one in particular was watching me closely.

Hannah was fixing her scarf, "This place blows."

I bite my bottom lip, "I'm staying." My decision left my mouth before I could fully decide on it.

Lindsey looked at me shocked, "But Mary," She glanced behind me, and I knew she was looking at them, "You only just met them."

I shrugged, "You're the one telling me to play."

She tugged on my sleeve, "Yeah, and play time is over. Let's go." I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the high I had been on all day, but I pulled my arm away from her rather roughly.

"I'm staying." I said again. Lindsey was about to protest again when Hannah held up her hand,

"Leave the bitch. Let's get out of here."

I rolled my eyes at her "insult" but watched them walk away from me. Lindsey gave me one last pleading look before following Hannah. I waltzed back to the corner booth only to notice that three of the boys were missing. Remus was the only one remaining.

"Bathroom." He explained as I sat back down. I nodded taking the last few sips of my fire whiskey. "Your friends left without you?" He asked motioning to the large table that was now empty.

I shrugged it off, "I'm a big girl."

We sat in silence for the next few minutes and I was beginning to wonder if the party had died, and I would have been better off leaving with Hannah and Lindsey. Remus continued to glance into his drink, clearly making having no attentions of having an actual conversation with me. I stood up and cleared my throat.

"Bathroom." I mocked his earlier statement. The way I stood up quickly put a spin on the room around me. I was definitely feeling the after effects of that whiskey and rum. I walked slowly grabbing a hold of every chair on the way.

I somehow managed to find two doors, I assumed to be that bathrooms. If I could have only made out which was which. Shrugging it off I choose the right one. Right when I walked into the room I was met with a sobering surprise.

In the left corner, next to a urinal two boys stood holding a rat. They were caught off guard by my presents and the rat escaped their hands. I screamed as it ran right towards me, but before it reached me, I watched as it transformed from a rat to the boy I had been sitting with just moments ago.

"Holy shit! It's true!" I screamed as the messy haired boy pulled out a long stick and mumbled something. The last thing I remembered before I faded completely into darkness is Sirius smacking James on the back of the head.

A/n: So what did you guys think? Go on, review. Let me know. Btw, I realize there were probably tons of grammar issues in this chapter. It's entirely my fault. I was way too anxious to post it.

Reviews- Reviews are becoming fewer and fewer in number = ( I know it may not be the cool thing to do now, but reviews really do help a writer. Without them, I have no inspiration, I get no feedback what so ever, and if my writing sucks it will continue to suck without me knowing. So please review, not just my story, but any story you read!


	2. Inside Mary's Head

_**Violent Delights **_

**Summary:**** Wizards and Witches? Yeah right, I hadn't believed in fairy tales since I was 8 years old. So why have I suddenly found myself a part of something much bigger than my own problems? Sirius/OC, Post Hogwarts Marauder-Era **

**WARNING: This story is definitely rated M for STRONG violence, STRONG language, and STRONG Sexual content. Most will not come until later in the story, but please…no younger readers. **

**Disclaimer: I own no one except Mary. And I shall not be held responsible for her effect on JKR's characters ^_~**

**Chapter Two:**_** Inside Mary's Head**_

I woke up the next morning with a splitting head ache. I couldn't even open my eyes. I tried to remember the exact events of the evening before, but my mind was drawing a blank. When had I come home? Surely Michelle had helped me to a shower and bed. She was such a good kid like that. I rolled over onto my back, feeling like I had a lot more room on my bed than normal. That must have been some wild pub we went to last night. I would have to bugger Hannah for the details later.

"Ok," I mumbled, "If I don't get up soon, the Lord and Lady will be in here soon and know what I was up to last night."

"Who are the Lord and Lady?"

My eyes flew open at the sounds of a deep male voice. Suddenly the events of last night were as clear as the sunlight shining in on my face. I squinted up at the boy. I recognized him as Sirius, from last night. He was holding cup of hot tea, which he held out for me.

"Go on," He urged, "It's not poisoned."

I pushed the cup away and he had to juggle it to keep it from spilling. "Like hell, I'm drinking that. It's probably some potion to make me your sex slave for life."

Sirius chuckled, "What makes you think I'd want you as a sex slave?"

I bite my bottom lip and ran my fingers through my blonde hair, "Well, last night you said…" My voice dripped off and I was left feeling rather foolish.

"Yes," Sirius took a sip of the tea himself, "And last night, you were the perfect lady acting as if she wasn't about to snore all night and throw up on my brand new carpet." I blushed pulling the blanket I was covered with up to my mouth. No wonder my breath smelt so horrid. I groaned rubbing the temples of my head.

"The tea would have helped that."

I glared at the taunting boy. "I knew it was a potion."

He scoffed at me catching him, "If you must know, it's not a potion, it's a remedy. Besides, now you can't have any."

He down the last of the tea before walking to a round table that stood in front of my bed. He began writing. While he was taking his sweet little time, I began looking around the room. It turned out to be a small apartment and I was in bed in what seemed to be the living room. The dining room was at the foot of my bed and the kitchen was beside that. There were stairs to the left, which I assumed led to the master bed and bath. I frowned as I noticed there were boxes everywhere and almost nothing had been unpacked. I turned my attention back to Sirius who opened the window, on his command an owl flew in.

"Whoa," I mumbled tensing at the feeling of being around an unpredictable animal.

"One to James Potter and One to Remus Lupin," He told the animal who took the letters from his hand and flew out the window.

"What is that like your own personal pigeon carrier?" I sat up running my hands through my hair again.

"Something like that."

I threw the covers back relieved to see I was still in my outfit from the night before. At least none of them had tried to change my clothes in the night.

"Well, I guess I will be on my way," I looked around the room for my jacket or book bag; neither of which I found.

Sirius rushed to my side, "Wait, you can't just leave."

I pushed the boy's shoulder, "Watch me."

He huffed, "What I mean, you know who we are. I can't just let you leave and tell the world."

"Who the hell am I going to tell?"

"I don't know. Maybe your Uncle? Lord Havilland? I'm sure Parliament would just love to know about us. Besides, you've discovered a bigger secret than you know." He shifted awkwardly as I gazed up at him, "So just get comfortable." He walked back towards the window.

I glared at him, "Who the fuck do you think you are? Huh? You can't keep me here. I am a free woman. I am just going to walk out that door."

Sirius looked amused, "You couldn't find your way back home if you tried."

I crossed my arms coolly, "I'll just take a taxi."

"Good luck," He motioned for me to come look out the window. I awkwardly walked towards him. He placed his arm around my waist and pulled me to the window despite my struggling. I gasped at the sight. We were in the middle of a field. With absolutely no sight of London anywhere. That was when my panic finally sat in.

"You can't keep me here. There's no real point." I looked up at the strong boy. He was grinning. How could he grin in a time like this? He was practically kidnapping me. Without a thoughts hesitation I put my elbow to his stomach with some force. His arms immediately dropped from around me as he gasped for breath.

"What," He gasped, "The," deeper breath, "hell?"

"Serves you right, you twat," I reached around him grabbing my coat off the table and finding my backpack was underneath it, "Now, I'm leaving." I made a dash for the door while he was still struggling to catch his breath, but before I could even touch the door knob it twisted. When it opened, three boys stood blocking my way.

"I was just leaving," I tried pushing my way through the boys, but they stood firm.

"Let her go," Sirius chimed from somewhere behind me, "Who cares if she tells all of Britain? At least she won't get on my bloody nerves anymore."

James and Remus didn't respond to Sirius, they only grabbed beneath my shoulders and lifted me back into the room despite my kicking and screaming. "Pipe down, Sirius." They dropped me on the table top.

"Yeah," Remus chimed in, "That's no way to treat a Lady you were so fond of last night." The sarcasm dripping of his voice was impeccable, and I resisted the urge to spit on the boy.

"Besides we all know the solution to this problem." They backed away from me, staring like I was some sort of math problem they were finding difficult to solve.

After a long pause, Peter, who I had completely forgotten was in the room, spoke up, "Well doesn't any of us know the spell?"

They all looked at Remus expectantly. "Don't look at me. I've never had to erase anyone's memory before."

My eyes widened, "Surely you're not going to…" I swallowed hard, "erase my memory?" No one answered. In fact they continued as if I hadn't spoken at all.

Remus tapped his chin, "Maybe we should call Lily."

James eyes widened, "And tell her how much we screwed up this time? I think not."

"Us?" Sirius sat in the table chair almost in front of me, "Don't you mean you?"

James pouted, "Me? It was Peter, who can't control his transformations when he has too much to drink! Besides, what happened to all for one and one for all?"

"We are the four marauders, not the three musketeers."

Remus held up his hand, "Stop, all this bickering is not going to get us anywhere. Besides, we've no real reason or way to keep her here. Not to mention it, we'd also be committing a federal crime."

Sirius smirked, "That's never stopped us before."

Remus ignored his comment and continued, "But if we let her go, the Ministry will get a hold of her and learn our little secret that we'd prefer to keep hidden from not only the Muggles but our own kind as well."

I frowned at his statement. A secret they were trying to keep from their own kind? Oh Lord above, what I had stumbled into? A secret inside of a secret. That does seem to define my luck. "You can't just fucking kidnap me? I have a life of my own," My forehead wrinkled as I jumped off the table top, "Sort of." I started for the door again, but James grabbed my wrist.

"Which is exactly why we need to erase your memory ourselves." With a slight tug on my wrist he pulled me to the middle of a circle they were forming around me. For the first time since I had arrived fear actually began to arise in my throat and the thought of being surrounded by four very capable men wasn't so appealing anymore. Not that it ever really was.

"Now think, Mates," Sirius spoke up from behind me, "We learned this spell in fourth year. I know we did."

"Sure, you do." James was still standing in front of me.

"What's that suppose to mean, Potter?"

"We all know you slept way through four year. Well every year for that matter."

"You git. You're jealous because I could half way pay attention and still make the same grades as you."

"Like bloody hell you did." They were stepping closer to each other with each sentence and I was still stuck in the middle.

"Stop fighting," Remus groaned pulling James' collar away from Sirius. "I'll just get an old school book and we will erase her memory and take her home."

I bit my bottom lip. _Home_. I knew they didn't mean my real home just outside of London, where my happy little family had crumbled to pieces. I tried my hardest to fight them, but tears threatened to pour out.

'_Come on, Mary, think of anger, punching, biting. Don't let this idiots see you weak._' But it was too late for my little pep talk.

"Look, she's crying," Peter only seemed to be able to point out the obvious and I was really beginning to hate him for it.

James cleared his throat awkwardly, "Don't cry. It doesn't hurt. It just means you won't remember us. Your life will be back to normal."

I couldn't help but snort through my tears, "Normal? I don't even know what normal is anymore." I didn't mean to be melodramatic, and I would probably hate myself for it later. Lately my life was forcing me to be a lot of things I wasn't normally.

"Care to elaborate?" Eight set of eyes watched me closely as I used the back of my hand to wipe the tears off my face.

"Do you really want to know?" They all nodded.

"Six months ago my life was perfect. I was taking a year off of my studies to live as an artist for a while. It was my Father's idea. He wanted me to experience the world while I was still young, even if that meant living off of him and my Mum for a while longer."

I paused to make sure they were still listening. They were. It shocked me. I wasn't used to people asking about my life, much less actually listening to my problems. I swallowed the lump that had built up in my throat and pressed on.

"The cancer came so fast," Tears were back in the corners of my eyes, "Three days and he was gone. It was horrible losing my Dad, but the real kicker was Mum. She went off the deep end and moved us in with my beyond strict Uncle. You may know him as Lord Havilland, the most outstanding Member of Parliament and my personal Satan."

I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly purposely skipping details I didn't think was any of their business, "He made conditions upon me living with them since I was already of age and according him overdue to be married." I paused again this time to lick my dry lips, "He barely lets me out of the house nowadays. Of course," A small smile played at my lips, "I snuck out just about every night, but he basically controls my whole bloody life. So, if you're going to erase my memory," I forced a chuckle, "Think you could erase the last six months as well?"

No one spoke for the longest time, and I immediately felt ridiculous for spilling the condensed version of my sob story to complete strangers. They probably thought me to be a baby.

"Well," Sirius was the first to speak up, "It's going to take a while for you to find that book, eh Remus? I mean, your house is so bloody full of them. We will just have to be kidnappers till then."

Everyone else remained quit as I held my breath just waiting for one of them to kick me out.

"Can we eat breakfast now?" Peter whined dramatically holding his stomach.

"I'll cook the eggs," James mumbled walking into the kitchen. Remus and Peter followed leaving me alone with Sirius.

"You didn't need to do that," My words came out with more ice than I planned.

"Do what?" He was clearly playing stupid, "As soon as Remus finds that book you're out of here. I can't have some strange girl cramping up my style with the witches."

I snorted, "Style, my arse."

"No, your arse has no style at all."

I raised an eyebrow, "Been checking out my arse then?" A blushed rushed to Sirius's face. I couldn't help but wear a victory smile.

He opened his mouth to respond but was cut off my Peter's scratchy voice, "Oi, Sirius, come make the sausage!"

"Poor lad has never been good at handing his meat." He winked at me before disappearing into the kitchen with the rest of his mates.

I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as I looked around the small apartment. It was definitely a bachelor's pad. There was a small door to the right of me that led into the middle of nowhere. Reminding me, I still didn't have a clue as to where we were. Next to it was the bed I had crashed on the night before clearly where a couch should have been.

There was no television, but in the corner of the room sat an older record player and a bookshelf full of records. The walls were covered in band posters, most of them I had never even heard of. I was no music critique, but I figured they were all from Sirius's world.

I spun back around to face the all wooden round table I had been sitting on before. It was blocking my path to the kitchen. You practically had to climb over it if you wished to cook something.

I bite my bottom lip. _What have you gotten yourself into, Mary?_ I knew I should have just left right then and there. After all for kidnappers, they sure sucked at watching the person they were supposedly kidnapping. I glanced at the door.

"Set the table, whore!" Sirius's voice drifted in from the kitchen.

"I know you're not talking to me, you twat!" I responded with anger, but for some reason I found myself looking through the cabinets for the dishes.

"So," James opened the refrigerator door, "Want to tell us what that was about?" Sirius looked up from the oven to see his mates waiting for answers. He just shrugged remaining silent. Truth be told, he didn't have an answer. All he knew was he couldn't send Mary back to that house just yet.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Black. You can't just kick her out when you're bored with her like all the other girls you've been with. She won't have anywhere to go." Sirius knew Remus was right. It was annoying how he was always right, but yet again Sirius knew he wouldn't be taking Moony's advice.

**A/n:** Ok, so that chapter took a little longer than planned to update since I rewrote it about twenty billion times (that's just estimate, it was probably more =D). I hope I still have your attention. The next chapter will be coming sooner. I promise. Thank you for all you're helpful reviews! I love the advice.

I do have an issue to address. Someone mentioned something about how Mary and her friends were able to enter the pub since it does have a spell on it to discourage muggle visitors…well…true be told… I forgot about this little detail. =/ I feel foolish, but this is fanfiction! Well, we will just have to say that's something I had to change for purposes of the story. Thank you for pointing that out though! Please keep reading and reviewing, as always! ~Wickedfaith


End file.
